Why did you kiss me?
by MangaMistress
Summary: Sequel to 'Why can't I kill him' Full of dry humping goodness. Enjoy.


In the middle of writing a bigger fic but i got sidetracked.....again. these two ever fail to interrupt my life. Anyway, have fun.  


* * *

When someone dies, there's always a deep feeling of sorrow for the soul that has left the earth. Their body may rot and whither until only the tiniest bones are left behind. Their presence in this world touches other souls and leaves the memories of their body with those who knew them. It's difficult to feel such remorse for an enemy. But, when the enemy fought with the passion that he did, defending the meaning of his life; it's difficult not to feel pity for the death of someone like that.

" I wish I could have met Kimimaru", Lee said glumly.

A gruff and slightly tired voice replied, "What are you talking about? You did meet him. You fought him and he nearly killed you"

"I _meant _I wish I could have met him before Orochimaru did. I don't believe he was that bad of a man" Lee's chest suddenly felt hollow for some reason. He let his back rest against the hard bark of the oak and stared aimlessly through the overlapping branches and leaves. The slow swaying of green soothed his mournful thoughts. "It was a splendid fight though" A sudden flick of chakra caused Lee's eyebrows to rise. It was no bigger than a flick of a finger but the leaf nin still felt it. For a moment he thought Kimimaru was still alive but, that was impossible, he told himself. Lee knew how chakra flowed through the body. Even though there was no medical proof of it, every ninja knew that chakra was directly connected to the soul. Both ninjas physically felt the energy evaporate from the bone ninja. So, if it wasn't the ghost of Kimimaru, then there was only one other person.

The red head looked pretty agitated. Maybe it was the thought of having such little energy supply while in the middle of the forest where more of Orochimaru's men could be lurking. No. That couldn't be. They would have ambushed by now. Gaara seemed pretty deep in thought too. His gaze flickered the flowing blades of grass, to the golden grains of sand between his toes until he began to stare and almost analyse his finger tips. What Lee found to be quite bizarre was what Gaara decided to do with his fingers; he touched his own lips. Something about the action appeared cautious, as if they were something entirely new to Gaara. Lee watched curiously as the pad of Gaara's thumb stroked it's way back and forth across the thin blush of skin. The leaf nin wanted to say something but feared he might ruin some sort of personal thought process. Out of the blue, Gaara spoke, "Why did you kiss me?" Lee flinched and nearly stumbles over his own hands.

"What?" Lee hadn't meant to squeak that question but was a little shocked to care that much. Despite the graceless and sheer gauche of the question, Gaara didn't seem too bothered by it. However, if Lee wasn't so flustered he might have noticed the faint feature of confusion on Gaara's face as to why Lee was acting so strangely to a reference of fact.

"After our fight at the chunnin exams, I went to your room in the hospital to kill you" Lee's mouth slowly opened, hanging lower with every word the red head spoke. "But, I decided not to" It felt like and most likely was a stupid question but Lee asked anyway, "Why?" Those dark, tanuki eyes closed over, trying to visualise an answer to these almost foreign thoughts.

"You touched me" Another dramatic jerk from Lee, obviously taking the wrong interpretation from Gaara's words. "You threw my body everywhere and left me black and blue. I hated you with every fibre in my body but….you….had touched me. I can't remember the lat time someone made physical contact with me" A small gust of wind brushed over the two ninjas. Lee's thick fringe bristled over his eyes, masking the emotion he was trying to catch on this stoic boy's face. "You touched me again in that room. You were weak and wounded but you still touched me without fear, even after I almost killed you. I've never known anyone to be like that. That's why I need to know why you kissed me" A silence formed between them. These two are so different; their lives, their history and personalities clash like summer and winter. Yet, they had been brought together, twice. Their duties as ninjas overlapped but something stranger was bringing them closer.

"You mean….it wasn't a dream? I really did…k-kiss you?"

Gaara's gaze suddenly jerked to Lee. Those green, dilated eyes looked smaller than ever compared to the wide white surrounding them. His dangerously child-like face seemed to drop lower and lower as if Lee had forced a knife though his heart.

"NO! I know you kisses me!" His body leaned closer to Lee, fist clutching the grass beneath it with his nails digging through the dirt. "It was only a second but I know it happened" His face contorted and glared furiously at the ground beneath him. "Didn't it?" Lee wasn't quite sure how to answer. He was so taken aback by Gaara's behaviour. That 'kiss' had been the furthest thing from Lee's mind until Gaara brought it up. Now, it pounded through his visual memory, flashing over his eyes and refusing to dim. It definitely felt like a dream though. The thoughts were dizzying and confusing, almost blurred. But something churning away in Lee's gut demanded that it was true.

Gaara had never doubted it had happened but now that Lee was questioning the situation severely confused the red head. _He'd _never dreamed before so it wasn't an illusion of sleep but there was another, more cruel, possibility. What is Shukaku found another way to toy with his mind? Creating images and feelings in hopes of having them destroyed before his host's eyes? Gaara couldn't bare that kind of thought. Not when he was so close to something he believed never existed for someone like him. "Kiss me!" If Lee's bowl cut hair was able to stand on end, it probably would have at the choice of Gaara's words. "I need to know that was real" The red head was practically on all fours now, etching closer and closer to the leaf nin. "I need to know if that feeling you gave me was real"

'That feeling'? Does this mean that Gaara's g- …….did this mean Lee was-? How could that be? Neither of them knew that much about each other than what they'd learned from their only two encounters. Nothing about past or future, only the present and now. It couldn't be pity from Lee's view, he knew nothing of what Gaara had been though as a young and couldn't really sympathise with that. So, hearing something like, 'never touched' was a bit shocking. Lee knew many people must have been terrified of the red head but there must have been one point in his life where someone cared for him? To never have been hugged or held? Lee found that near impossible to believe for someone like himself. He's been the affectionate type all his life and if something like that had been cursed on his life, he wasn't sure if he could have even coped with it. He couldn't kiss Gaara out of pity. That wasn't what the sand nin was looking for. Wait- was he actually considering kissing Gaara? Didn't he like Sakura But, apparently, he had kissed Gaara before! This was way too confusing.

"Lee…?"

"I'll do it!" Wait-what? The words fell out all on their own somehow. Lee felt he always had such a grasp on words thanks to the guiding of Gai-Sensei but right now his mouth seemed to doing his talking and possibly his thinking for him.

The pair sat on their knees, facing each other with intent stares. Gaara seemed a lot more relaxed for some reason while Lee could probably name each muscle in his body that was shaking away. He was really going to do this.

"How…..how do you want me to….do this?", he gulped. "Like….like last time?" NO! Not like that, he screamed inwardly. That would mean Gaara would be….holding him! With hands and…..and…AH! Too much! While Lee was panicking over his fevered thoughts, he didn't notice Gaara reaching out for the hands Lee hand kept in two very tight knots. Pale fingers gently encouraged bandaged ones to extend. Lee watched, dumbfounded at the way Gaara seemed to stroke each finger individually. Soon the white fabric was brought closer to Gaara's face. They slowly travelled their way from the tip of Gaara's chin to his almost baby-like cheeks.

"I liked it when you touched my face before. This is….pleasant" Ok. So, like this then? It shouldn't be too hard, right? Maybe if he closed his eyes he could focus more? Ok, pucker up. Almost. Just an inch more

"Pbbffftt" What the? Lee's fish eyes widened when droplets of spit splattered his confused features. The face Lee had been holding just a moment ago had turned away….to laugh! Now, if Lee knew Gaara just that little bit better, he might have been stunned at this rare moment of Gaara but, since he didn't, he was just a little bit peeved.

"What's so funny?", he demanded. Gaara held and hand to one eye while the other clutched his bent stomach. He almost struggled to from any words.

"That face you made! Your mouth was pouted like some sort of…..fish! I'm….I'm sorry. But it was….so funny!" The guy was in a fit. How's that for gratitude? Lee was actually going though with this and he gets laughed at for making a funny face? No way was he leaving like this. He said he's do it and nothing's ever stopped him from reaching for a goal a before.

Lee's stubborn nature finally got the better of him. He grabbed that laughing face and _smacked_ it against his own. There was a muffled yelp and an instinctive reaction to pull away but Lee kept Gaara firmly in place. He was a lucky little ninja that automatic barrier was too weak to defend it's host. Lee released them both and smiled widely at the stunned face looking back at him.

"Ha! Who's laughing now?" Wide, opaque eyes were almost blinded by the gleam of the white teeth shining in front of them. A few moments passed by with a silence growing thicker every second and Lee feeling more awkward. "Um….you okay, Gaara? Uh…was that too…I mean….was it alright?"

"Do it again" Lee blinked. Before he could even think of anything to say, Gaara made a face that even Lee found to be out of place. Thin, rose tinted lips were puckered into a tight purse and dark, tanuki eyes were closed over softly. Was that what Lee had looked like earlier? The poor leaf nin struggled to find what had been so funny about it because he actually found it to be…..kinda cute. So cute he just had to-

Gaara felt warm inside. A kind of warmth he thought only existed in the depth of boiling sand. He didn't think he'd ever feel it again. It came from the fingers curled around his neck, swirled down his body and fluttered inside his stomach. It had been so brief inside that hospital room but it was here again; touching him, kissing him, filling him. Lee's lips moved slowly against his own, pressing deeper every time the opened a little. Faint breaths from Lee's nose coolly brushed over Gaara's blushing cheeks. Just. So. Warm.

Lee felt proud of that smile on Gaara's face when they parted. Those tired eyes were still closed but Lee could see a sense of peace glaze over them.

"Mhmmmm. Again, Lee"

"Okay", he answered softly. A tingling sensation curled around Lee's spine, tickling his insides and leaving goose bumps everywhere. Something sparked deep in Lee's gut, making him lean forward into Gaara. The red head's arms were spread widely over the grass beneath him, blades of green tickling exposed skin as Lee's body pressed deeper and deeper into his own. He could feel his mouth opening wider, curious of the tongue trying to push it's way in. He squeaked and wriggled when a hot muscle, slick and wet, twisted and turned frantically inside him. Lungs were burning and begging for air. They gasped aloud when the contact finally broke but the gap only lasted a second. Lee's body was acting of it's own accord but he was thoroughly enjoying it. He could feel the shape of Gaara's erection sliding along side his own, pulsing through the fabric erratically. A side of him was freaking out over all this but it was being locked up in a tiny cage in the darkest part of Lee's mind. He was too excited to stop and panic. Hips moved back and forth, back and forth. Hips grinding together and legs tangling. Gaara's nerves were dancing on shockwaves while his eyes rolled further into his head. He unwarily reached out and grabbed Lee's shoulders. Each time their hard-on's rolled over one another, tiny waves of convulsions made the red head jerk uncontrollably. Lee kept the rhythm going, loving those adorable mewling noises dripping from Gaara's lips. When another convulsion hit him, Gaara buried his face into Lee's neck. Hot breadth tickled and only aroused the leaf nin further.

"Gaara….I'm gonna…soon" Pale claws dug into Lee's back, threatening to tear through his spandex and brake into the skin.

"Lee! Something's….I can't…." Lee felt Gaara's entire body shudder beneath him. The sound of a strangles cry and almost timid 'Ah's' drummed endlessly in Lee's ear. The tight grip, the seam of Gaara's legging crotch, the sweet and sultry moans finally pushed Lee over the edge and he joined Gaara in shivering bliss. Elbows wobbled and collapsed, bringing both boys to the ground in a crashing heap and of huffs and puffs. Gaara's heavy arms slid from Lee's heaving shoulders and fell above his own head.

"Lee? What just happened?" The leaf nin pushed up on his arms and almost smirked at the that cute expression Gaara was making.

"Sorry", he laughed sheepishly. "I guess I got carried away a little. I didn't think a kiss could go that far that quickly"

"No, I mean, what was that feeling I had in my penis?" He wriggled his hips, looking confused. "Why is my crotch wet?"

Lee's cheeks blushed a deep crimson hue. If what Gaara was saying was serious, then not only had Lee just dry hummed him but, gave him his _first_ orgasm!

Now this had to be a dream.

* * *

If there are spelling mistake and grammar problems, it's mostly likely 'cause i did not proofread this before i submitted it ^^: If you enjoyed it that much, check out the little pic i drew for .com/art/Kiss-you-105506839


End file.
